Aku, Kamu, Kita
by Chartreuse Fae
Summary: Semua hal selalu dimulai dari bawah, tak terkecuali masalah cinta. BananaOrange.


**Judul : Aku, Kamu, Kita**

**Genre : Komedi, Drama, Fluff**

**Sinopsis : Semua hal selalu dimulai dari bawah, tak terkecuali masalah cinta. BananaOrange.**

**Komentar Pribadi : Yaa~ silakan yang mau lempar tomat apa jeruk apa kulit pisang, silakan, silakan~ **

**Pertama kali bikin fanfic BL dalam bahasa sendiri. Malah keasikan sampe jari-jari modar semua. Semua diketik selesai dalam satu hari, tanpa sensor sampe Author megap-megap malu pas baca-baca lagi. Mother language, I lap yu so maaachhhhh~**

**PERINGATAN KERAS! ALAY BERLEBIH! Dengan kekuatan alay, akan menggelitikimu~  
><strong>

**Enjoy this fanfic! :)**

* * *

><p>Pemuda itu nampak kesal sendirian, padahal di sekitarnya orang-orang nampak bahagia di bawah sinar matahari yang cerah. Aura hitam terpancar jelas dari segenap raganya, seolah-olah sedang melancarkan ilmu hitam seperti di sinetron-sinetron gaib di stasiun TV lokal..<p>

Kouta yang sedari tadi manyun melihatin pemandangan sekitarnya tambah manyun saat melihat HP-nya tidak beraktivitas. Notif SMS dan chatting ga ada, apalagi telpon masuk. Beneran deh, dia bingung sama statusnya sekarang.

Dua minggu yang lalu, dia jadian ma Kaito, si Rider pemakai pisang itu.. Bukan pemakan pisang yah, nanti disangka monyet.. Entah karena keajaiban alam atau kuasa Tuhan, diterima tuh tembakan Kouta (sebenernya Kaito terdesak sih kayaknya, soalnya Kouta nervous kalo ga ngaku bareng temen-temennya.. Dasar tukang cari perhatian..)

Kouta sendiri ga yakin si cowok berambut alay itu seneng juga sama dia. Pasalnya, selama ini dia masang sikap musuhan terus sama dia. Yang awal-awal ketemu lebih parah, ngejekin dia trus ngajak kelahi di muka umum. Mau ditaroh di mana muka dia kalo kalah sama pisang berjalan? Tapi kadang-kadang dia mau kok bantuin si cowok berambut hitam ini kalo lagi stuck. Makanya Kouta tersepona. Terus setelah berapa kali konsultasi dengan beberapa narsum tertentu dan ikut kursus cinta kilat (yg ngajarin Mai dan cewek-cewek Tim Gaim), dia membulatkan tekad.

Tapi ya gitu deh. Jatuhnya banyak makan hati, bo.

Micchy udah ngasi peringatan, soalnya Kaito itu kayaknya lama menjomblo (untungnya bukan jones), jadi ga yakin dia tau gimana nuansa orang pacaran. Udah gitu ga suka kalau orang deket-deket sama dia (kecuali sama Zack dan Peco). Dan kayaknya emang ga butuh pacar deh. Soalnya kayaknya dia tipe yang serba bisa.. Masak, ngatur penampilan, dan jadi pemimpin dia bisa.. Dan kue-kue bikinan dia boleh diadu sama kuenya Om Oren. Cewek/cowok mana yang ga mundur duluan ngeliat kelakuan dia ini..

Tapi Kouta mau tetep nembak dia, apa pun yg terjadi. Yah cinta memang buta.. (Pas diterima, Kouta jungkir balik ke sana kemari saking senangnya, akhirnya nabrak truk tangki dan benjol segede bola pingpong).

Tapi kalo diterima.. Mestinya Kaito tanggung jawab dong.. Masa selama dua minggu ini berduaan ma dia aja enggak? Ngobrol gitu kek. Kouta yang sengaja mampir ke tempatnya Tim Baron dibiarin begitu aja. Adanya malah dia asyik main kartu remi sendirian dan pasang tampang preman alay mau rebutan kado panjat pinang.. Jadilah Kouta ditemenin ma Zack dan Peco. Ga enak juga ditanya-tanyain kenapa ga bareng Kaito.

"Yah elo juga jadian ma Kaito sih.." kata Zack sambil makan snack-snack citos gajebo pinggir jalan.

"Tapi kasian Kaito-san kalo pas kita pacaran, aku takut dia berasa jadi lalat sendirian.." sergah Peco sambil nyomot citosnya Zack. Ternyata Peco jadian sama Zack.

"Duh Peco, bukan itu masalahnya.. Lo tau kan Kaito suka ga pekaan sama sekitarnya. Kalo gw jadi ibunya Kaito pun, gw ga menyarankan Kouta jadian sama dia.."

"Bukannya mendingan dia pacaran ya? Nanti dia mati perawan loh.. Ato endingnya masuk biara... Gw ga mau liat Kaito-san botak sambil baca-baca kitab suci..." Eng, kayaknya Peco kebanyakan nonton Kera Sakti.

"Eh Peco jangan nangis.. "kata Kouta sambil ngambil saputangan dari sakunya. Ngelapin ingus Peco tanpa pamrih. "Udah ga apa ga usah mikirin gw, Kaitonya lagi sibuk kali. Lain kali aja gw samperin.."

"Duh Koutaaaa~ kamu baik bangetttt~ Gw seneng elo yg jadian ma Kaito.." Kata Peco yang spontan meluk Kouta. Duh. Andai Kaito juga meluk dia kayak gitu.

"Yah kalo udah gini, kita paling ngasi support aja. Agak mustahil sih untuk ngubah Kaito.. But I wish you luck."

"Makasih ya Zack, Peco.." jawab Kouta sambil tertawa. Untung temen-temennya Kaito baik-baik semua. Dan Kouta pun bertekad lebih bulat lagi untuk ngedeketin dirinya lebih dalam ke Kaito.

Tapi mulainya susaaaaaah banget.

Hal-hal seperti soal komunikasi aja macet banget ma Kaito, gimana mau maju? Masa Kouta terus yang nyari Kaito? Berasa _stalker _dong?

Pengen deh HP ini dibanting atau dicemplungin ke got gitu, bikin galau banget karena ga ada kabar apa-apa. Tapi nanti Kak Akira marah. Serem ah..

Yak, jadi mari kembali lagi ke situasi di awal tadi, Saudara-saudara~

Jadi hari ini Kouta ngajakin Kaito makan bareng, biar sekalian nongkrong gitu. Tapi pas ditelpon jawabnya "Ya nanti gw liat." Sambil ketus gitu. Sampe waktu yang ditentukan juga ga ada kabar. Padahal udah dibela-belain ambil cuti dari kerja biar bisa ngobrol lama. Bused deh. Kurang baik apa coba si Kouta.

Sebenernya mereka ini jadian ato enggak sih? Apa ada yang salah sama cara Kouta ngajak jalan? Apa Kaito lagi ada masalah? Ato apa dia lagi PMS? Tapi Kaito kan cowo? Pemuda ex-Tim Baron itu adalah orang tersulit yang pernah ditemuin Kouta. Yah maklum otak Kouta standar banget sih, tapi kan dia ga bego-bego amat sampe ga bisa bedain mana kanan dan mana kiri.

Hembusan angin kencang menerpa wajahnya dan spontan ia menutup matanya. Habis pedih sih. Kayaknya debu-debu ada yg ikut terbang. Air mata Kouta sampe keluar. Dia ga nangisin Kaito kok. Eh tapi ga tau deng.

Saat bola matanya terbuka kembali, ada sesosok yang membuat dia sport jantung. Muncullah sesosok Kureshima. Seorang Kureshima Mitsuzane. Munculnya kayak kuntilanak gitu, habis tau-tau nongol sih.. Kouta sampe jatuh dari tempat dia duduk. Habis di belakangnya ga ada senderan kursinya. Micchy pun membantu Kouta berdiri sambil ngetawain Kouta.

"Aduh Kouta-san, lagi bengong ya? Kagetan amat sih," kata Micchy sambil nepuk-nepuk baju Kouta, kali-kali ada debu nempel.

"Micchy.. Duh bikin kaget ajah.. Iya nih lg bengong gw tadi.." jawab Kouta dengan lemah, seperti atlet yang belum dikasi dopping."Nungguin Kaito ga dateng-dateng."

"Oh, lagi janjian ketemuan ya?" Mitsuzane jadi duduk di sebelah Kouta, penasaran pengen dengerin kisahnya.

"Ngggg.. Ga tau juga ya.. Bisa disebut janjian ga sih kalo orangnya jawabnya ga jelas gitu?"

Setelah Kouta bercerita panjang lebar, barulah si pemuda bermuka cantik itu mengangguk2.

"Repot juga ya.."

"Ya kan? Si Kaito ini minta dibenyek-benyek banget deh. Mau ngemeng aja susah, gimana mau lanjut?"

_Duh kesian Kouta-san, dia jadi galau karena jablay begini.. _"Apa aku aja yang nemenin Kouta-san sampe Kaito dateng? Sayang seharian bengong.. Nanti gampang kesurupan loh."

"Heh? Emangnya Micchy ga sibuk?"

"Engga kok, makanya aku nyamperin Kouta-san tadi."

"Micchy~~ ma kasih banyak ya~I love you, mai men~"

_Asyik dipeluk Kouta-san~ _"Iya sama2~ Nah, enaknya kita ngapain yah?"

Dan mulailah mereka muter-muter di sekitar taman itu. Mereka beli jajanan banyak buat temen ngobrol sambil ketawa-ketiwi kayak orang mabok. Yah si Micchynya sih mabok asmara sambil curi-curi kesempatan. Modus gitu deh jadinya. Udah jadi rahasia umum kalo dia naksir berat sama si Rider jeruk sampe kakaknya sendiri dimusuhin demi berlama-lama dengan pujaan hatinya. Dan tentunya menjadi orang yang paling menentang hubungan Kouta dan Kaito. Yah selama janur kuning belum berdiri, dia masih ada kesempatan sama Kouta.

Kalau Koutanya mah bener-bener ga ngeh sama perhatian Micchy, soalnya lagi demen ma si pisang. Kesian Micchy. Semoga dia tidak jadi jones yang gagal move on.

Pas lagi asyik-sayiknya ngobrol, ga kerasa udah jam 5 sore. Waktunya Micchy pulang. Kalo engga, Takatora bisa kalang kabut dan galau sampe nyuruh pegawai kamera CCTV seantero kota untuk nyari keberadaan adiknya. Dan habis ketemu, pasti nanti Takatora ngadain tumpengan nasi kuning lagi. Gilak aja, Micchy udah mabok liat nasi kuning (apalagi liat pria berbaju pisang kuning). Cih. Padahal lagi seru-serunya peluk-pelukan sambil selfie bareng maskot Taman Lawang.. Hmm, mereka sebenernya ke mana sih, sampe nemu maskot Taman Lawang? Emang di tempat itu ada maskotnya yah? Author juga bingung.. Oh well, yasud.

Pas udahan sama Micchy, Kouta menghela nafas sambil berpikir untuk pulang saja. Toh, kayaknya Kaito ga akan-

"MUNCUL HUWAAAA MUNCULLLL HIIIIIIII!" Teriak Kouta yang jantungan lagi. Kenapa sih dia dikelilingi sama orang-orang yang berbakat jadi makhluk halus? Udah gitu Kaitonya melotot dari balik pohon lagi, berasa arwah pohon keramat gitu.. Kalau Kaito main di film horor lokal, laku kali ya, karena arwahnya ganteng-ganteng galak gitu ya.

"Heh Kazuraba, suara cemprengmu itu ga usah dikencengin. Kalau telinga gw cedera, emang situ mau tanggung jawab?"

Pria berjubah panjang itu menunjukkan dirinya, sambil berjalan dengan muka super kesal kayak habis kena penipuan transfer bank. Muka garangnya itu semakin terlihat menyeramkan saat mereka bertatap mata. Aduh, kenapa lagi ini orang, batin si pemuda berambut hitam itu.

"Yah maaf deh kalo kaget. Situ juga sih, muncul tiba-tiba," jawab Kouta, yang kesalnya sebanding sama pria tersebut. Soalnya ditinggalin seharian tanpa kabar berita. Kan Kouta ga pengen jadi kayak kisah ceweknya Bang Toyib, yang ditinggal sendirian ga jelas di kampung."Kalo mau dateng juga kasih kabar kek, gw kan ga perlu nungguin lo sendirian di sini."

Pemuda berambut coklat itu tertawa sambil menyeringai,"Sendirian? Gw liat lo nempel kayak perangko sama si Kureshima Mitsuzane. Gw pikir lo habis jadian berdua," jawab Kaito dengan ketus, sambil membuang muka ke arah berlawanan.

"Hoi, jangan sembarangan nuduh orang kenapa? Malah kasian tau si Micchy, susah payah nemenin gw karena lo ga dateng-dateng."

"Hmph, susah payah gimana? Kayaknya dia malah seneng banget tuh nemenin lo. Sampe jalan kayak kuda jingkrak gitu."

"Micchy jangan disamain ma merk cat!"

"Kuda jingkrak mah merknya mobil Ferari tau! Kalo merk cat mah Kuda Terbang!"

"Ah, bete gw! Gw mau pulang aja! Percuma seharian nungguin lo!"

"Ngapain juga seharian nungguin gw! Mestinya kalau orangnya ga muncul-muncul mah, elo pulang aja kenapa? Ini adanya lo malah ngalor ngidul sama orang lain."

"Ya makanya kabarin gw! Gw kangen banget sama elo tau!" Tak terasa, air mata bergulir di pipi pemuda yang lebih pendek itu. Seluruh perasaan yang sudah ditahannya dari kemarin tumpah seluruhnya, tak peduli apa konsekuensinya nanti. Kaito itu sudah keterlaluan membiarkan dia sendirian bagai anak ayam ditinggal induknya.

Seketika pemuda berambut tajam alay itu terdiam. Hanya menatapi Kouta yang nangis sesenggukan kayak di sinetron-sinetron.

"Emang susah apa.. Ngasi tau gw.. Maunya elo gimana.." jawab Kouta sambil terpenggal-penggal."Kalo ga suka, bilang.. Kalo lo sibuk, bilang.. Gw ga keberatan kok ga ketemuan asal lo bilang.. Gw kesepian ga ada elo.."

Yang dituntut masih bengong mendengar Kouta berkata seperti itu.

Jujur Kaito bingung mau bilang apa. Soalnya Kouta itu orangnya supel dan gampang banget berteman. Jadi Kaito mikir ga usah bareng dia, Kouta juga ga apa-apa kali. Lah dianya aja ketawa-ketawa pas bareng Peco ma Zack, apalagi kalo ketemu si anggur busuk itu. Dan hal ini sering bikin Kaito dilema sendiri. Dia nyadar dia bukan orang yang gampang ramah sama orang, dan ga bisa baca hati orang. Ini tau-tau seujug-ujug si Rider jeruk nembak dia. Kaget juga dalam hati. Yah sebenernya karena ga berani aja dipelototin Mai yg bagaikan setan sembari ngasi telepati yang isinya _terima-Kouta-atau-mati_.

Jadilah Kaito kejebak dalam kerumitan ini.

"Mama, itu ada orang alay bikin orang lain mewek, Ma!"

"Hus, jangan deket-deket nak, nanti ketularan alaynya.."

Itu ga penting banget deh yg barusan lewat. Maunya apa sih?

Nah, kembali ke orang cengeng di depan Kaito.. Ini anak mesti diapain? Dikembalikan ke orang tuanya? Kaito terdiam, sembari _face palm_ gitu karena dia ga pernah ketemu cowok nangis secara siaran langsung. Ah sial ini cowok kenapa lebay amat nangisnya. Itu ingus apa air terjun Niagara.

Kaito menyerahkan semuanya ke nasib, saat ia menggenggam pergelangan tangan Kouta, setengah memaksa pemuda itu ke dalam pelukannya. Duh. Cowok itu keras ya badannya. Ga empuk. Tapi Kouta kan bukan guling. Ya udah disabar-sabarin aja deh, sampe dia berhenti nangisnya.

Kouta langsung kaget, sedikit kehilangan napas kayak anjing yang lehernya ga sengaja kecekik sama gelang lehernya pas mau lari-lari di taman. Dia masih tidak mempercayai fenomena aneh ini. Kaito memeluk dia. Padahal kemarin dideketin aja ogah banget. Kenapa baru sekarang dia bersikap begitu sama Kouta? Kan jantung Kouta bisa meledak. Nyari gantinya mahal tau.

Ah ga tau ah. Peluk balik aja dulu. Kali-kali ga ada kejadian kayak gini lagi. Manfaatkan kesempitan dalam kesempatan *eh*.

Tidak berapa lama berselang, tangisan Kouta berhenti, dan.. Kaito bingung lagi selanjutnya ngapain. Sumpah mending dia kencan sama Demushuu aja yg lebih gampang dimengerti karena sukanya adu jotos doang. Kouta juga bingung mau ngapain lagi, soalnya dia ga berpengalaman kencan sama orang bebal tapi random kayak Kaito.

Ini dua orang kayaknya butuh konsultasi ke dokter cinta atau semacam On Clinic gitu. Harus dibantu lah intinya.

Pemuda berambut coklat itu yang mulai duluan."Udah selesai nangisnya?"

Kouta yang dibilangin kayak gitu langsung ga mood lagi, meski sebenarnya masi senang karena dipeluk."Iya udah. Sori ngerepotin."

Mereka duduk terdiam sembari melihat lampu taman menyala dan matahari mulai tenggelam di ufuk barat sana. Gemerisik pohon rindang di atas mereka mengisi kekosongan di antara mereka. Tidak seorang pun di antara mereka bergerak, hanya pandangan mereka mencuri-curi lihat. Sumpah ya, Kouta ga pengen bermalam di bawah pohon, takut nanti ada yg muncul beneran. Maka ia pun mencoba bertindak.

"Kaito ga pulang? Udah malem."

"Lo sendiri ga pulang?"

"Eh..? Ya iya gw juga mau pulang.." Setengah bohong sih. Dia mesti pulang karena takut diomelin Akira, tapi masih pengen bareng sama Kaito. Dia berharap Kaito bisa membaca hatinya, tapi apa daya. Manusia tidak ditakdirkan untuk bisa membaca bahasa kalbu. Hanya Tuhan yang paling jago. Kaito mulai berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya ke Kouta. Yang diulurkan cuma cengo.

"Kenapa Kaito? Lo minta ongkos balik?"

Duh kenapa ini cowok bego banget kadang-kadang. "Ngapain gw minta dari orang kere kayak elo? Sini tangan lo!"

Kaito lagi-lagi memaksa Kouta, sambil menarik tangannya sambil ngebentak pemuda cengo itu. Eh tapi kok Kaito mukanya kayak kepiting rebus gitu. Eh kok lucu sih. Eh kenapa pipinya berasa berasa panas juga?

"Ka-Kaito? Ini mau ke mana?"

"Nganter lo pulang. Mau dianterin ga sih?"

Mungkin.. Kouta harus introspeksi diri lagi. Dia mesti lebih sabar sama Kaito. Mungkin juga Kaito memang orangnya seperti ini. Yang namanya cinta memang harus legowo, harus mau mengesampingkan perbedaan mereka. Kouta tahu Kaito sebenarnya baik, cuma sulit berlaku layaknya orang biasa menjalin hubungan. Siapa tahu, hubungan mereka berlanjut. Yah biarlah mereka jalan berdua dulu, kayak lagunya Gita Gutawa itu. Kouta tertawa pelan, dia geli sendiri Kaito celingukan, kayak nyari arah. Eh tapi tau-tau mereka sampe di depan gedung yang familiar.

"Loh? Kok kita ke garasi Gaim? Bukannya lo mau nganter gw pulang?"

"Ya gw ga tau rumah lo di mana! Lo juga ga ngasi tau arahnya! Masi mending jelangkung, dia ngasi tau rumahnya di mana!"

"Bilang kenapa sih? Ngomong dong, ngomoooooonggg!"

Dari kejauhan, sepasang kekasih ini terlihat mesra walau ditelan gelapnya malam. Dan Sagara pun mengangguk-angguk, pertanda ia setuju, kalo pacaran harus jelas komunikasinya.


End file.
